


Fall for you

by GreenFalls



Series: Dancing to the beat [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing to the beat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFalls/pseuds/GreenFalls
Summary: Dipper and Mabel failed they first try as a couple. They were discovered and confronted. Convinced that It was for the best he asked to end it. Mabel, still scared and without the support of dipper, let it happened. with that, they took their last summer break separated. After that things changed. Their interactions became a painful act, one they decided to avoid. Resentment started to build up. Getting angry easily for nothing, scared to talk about what matters. They were trapped.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Dancing to the beat [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was made in the dancing to the beat, a pinecest event.  
> The song: Fall for You by secondhand serenade

What he had done? He still couldn’t believe it. The way everything falls apart. Where did he fail? There should be a way to fix it. Where did he fail? I mean it has to be possible for them to get out, right? The never-ending loop. Dipper just lost again in his thoughts. Why bother to do anything else. He lost her, in every way. How could he move on? To do anything else then drowning in his memory. So at least he could make sense of what happened. How? Where? Why? He asked again, and again until the night pass with little to no sleep.

* * *

A life without love. When was the last time she bother to try? Every guy was a disappointment. Nice, funny, intelligent, handsome. Not matter much anymore. The old excitement to meet a new boy replace with the search of an old one. How many times did she mistake someone for him? Her dumb and hopeless heart, jumping to every guy with brown and fluffy hair. Just to get hit by emptiness. When did she start to look for him in other men? A replacement. Impossible and unfair. she couldn’t do that to them. So, a life without love. She found the one and lost him. Next time, she thought to herself. Next time, I don’t care how he reacts. I need to say it.

She was walking, getting closer to her apartment. Not many people with her on the streets. Her mind again places her attention on another guy. She could swear it was him but tired move her eyes away. Go back home, Mabel. A turn to the left and that would be it.

Then she stopped, grab by the arm. She expected the fear of peak but the hand was soft and gentle. Her heart, jumped again, hard. Nah, it’s nothing, don’t fall for it. “Mabel?” the person said, and she lost it. Still in conflict, hope and despair, her desire to believe and the cynicism of the constant disappointment.

“Mabel” he said squeezing with his hand, worried.

“Are you really here?” she asked, still giving him her back.

“Yes” he said getting closer.

“Why? What do you want?” she asked with anger. God, why? He is back, talking to me again and I pushing him. What she was expecting of herself? Hope? to embrace him like nothing? That was a painful break up too late.

“You” he said, simple, without doubt, or hesitation. She melted a little bit. But still firm and upfront. “I thought I could do it. Pretend that my love could fade, and even be replaced.” He said and sighed tired, defeated. “I was wrong, so wrong.”

Tears came. It was real. So he felt the same way. Dumb. For how long? “Idiot, for how long?” she said doing everything she could to keep her emotions at bay, failing miserably. She was breaking apart. “When you figured it out? How long?” she was starting to get frustrated with herself. Mabel, don’t you think you can calm down a little bit, he is here for you, how long you dream this very thing? Yes, how long you waited for this idiot to appear?

“Since the very moment, I saw you go”

“What!? And now you came!? Why?!” Mabel please, stop pushing him away.

“Because I need to tell you, to try, at least one time, to convince you that I fall for you just looking at you. Over and over again” he said, no hesitation. No fear. All of that in public. She felt her heart-melting. Finally, she stops fighting his grip letting him get closer.

“Me too” she said then turn around to see him. And like to prove it they felt their heart and soul twist. “Hey, dip, no time no see”

“Yeah, for sure. No time no see”

She was starting to cry, he was starting to cry. They cried softly while getting closer, and closer until they could embrace each other.

“Arrgg!” she grunted then hit him in the chest. “Two years! Two years Dipper! Arrrgg!”

“I know, I know”

“You have to love me more and harder to compensate. A zimpillion times more”

“Of course, as much you want. I have a lot to give”


End file.
